


Des traces sur les vitres

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Mustang's Team, Wall Sex, womanizing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le Colonel est un coureur de jupons doublé d'un glandeur !"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des traces sur les vitres

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des traces sur les vitres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang, Roy x OFC (simple figurante)  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa, de Squeenix et de Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "des traces sur les vitres" pour 31_jours (o9 novembre '06)  
>  **Continuité :** basé sur l'épisode 37 de la première série, mais pas de spoil sur le scénario.  
>  **Avertissements :** considérations douteuses sur les relations amoureuses et la conscience professionnelle  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 300

Une pile de papiers urgents à signer ? Oui, oui, il a jusqu’à midi pour le faire, largement le temps pour ça. Pas la peine de se presser autant pour un truc aussi ennuyeux, et puis d’abord, pourquoi ça serait à lui d’assumer toute la responsabilité d’ _autant_ de trucs, hein ? Ça attendra, donc.

Il a mieux à faire.  
Remettre un peu d’ordre dans son bureau, par exemple.

À commencer par ses fenêtres. Il n’avait pas encore remarqué : elles sont dégoûtantes, maintenant qu’il les regarde de près, tellement que c’est à peine s’il peut admirer le paysage dehors…

À la place, il revoit la scène qui s’est déroulée là la veille. Non, l’avant-veille. Enfin, le soir où il a culbuté la nouvelle secrétaire, une petite blondinette bien mignonne et terriblement gourde que Havoc n’a même pas encore pu prendre le temps de draguer.  
Comme son bureau croulait sous la paperasse et que ses chers canapés sont restés à East City – que les ronds-de-cuir de Central aillent rôtir en enfer, fichus vieux croulants trop stricts qui lui ont interdit d’en installer dans son nouveau bureau ici ! - et qu’il ne tenait pas à faire ça à même le sol, il l’a prise contre la vitre.

Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’une simple chevelure, même toute propre – il se rappelle encore son parfum délicat - puisse laisser de telles traces sur une vitre. Et encore moins qu’une simple partie de jambes en l’air puisse y laisser aussi autant de traces de doigts !

Il faudrait qu’il fasse disparaître ces traces et le plus tôt sera le mieux, ça fait vraiment négligé et ça pourrait nuire à son image auprès de la demoiselle (ou d'une autre, qui sait ?) si elle venait à repasser par là…


End file.
